


Mine

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Doggy Style, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Wincest - Freeform, possessive!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam comes back smelling like another person, Dean gets a little possessive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Dean paced around the room again, he had lost count how many it had been now, watching the door with each turn. Sam had stepped out, going to get them some things from the store, saying that Dean should probably stay there. At first he fought with him, saying he didn’t need to be caged up, but Sam did have a point. He was acting more and more like a dog and the last thing they needed was to get arrested because Dean bit someone. So he stayed in the motel room, waiting very impatiently for Sam to return. When his eyes weren’t glued to the door, they were on the clock, checking to see how long Sam had been gone. Though each glance left him growling. It shouldn’t take this long to pick up some food, especially the kind that isn’t made for you.

He was just a few seconds away from pulling out his phone when he heard the Impala pull up outside. Moving near the door it didn’t take long for Sam to come in, jumping as Dean pushed him against the door. Sam made a questioning noise as Dean pressed his nose to his neck, before moving down to his chest. Looking up at him, Dean growled a little.

“You smell like someone else.” He snipped.

“What?” Sam said, edging away from Dean and setting the grocery bags on the table.

“You smell like another person.” Dean huffed, pulling Sam towards him again, smelling him.

“I was out in the world with real people and the store was packed.” Sam said, trying to back up, stopping when Dean let out a growl against his neck.

“Someone else touched what is mine?”

“Dean, what?” Sam asked, gasping as Dean nipped at his neck.

“You’re mine, Sammy, no one elses.”

“But that’s not.” Sam started, gasping again as Dean bit at his neck, leaving small red marks in his wake.

“I don’t care, I’m changing the rules, you’re mine.”

Before Sam had a chance to say anything, Dean pulled back, moving Sams head down for a near brutal kiss. Deans teeth nipped and pulled at his bottom lip, while his hands moved fast, getting Sams clothes open.

“On the bed, naked.” He said, a growl still in his voice.

Sam just nodded lightly, stripping the rest of his things off, while Dean did the same, and climbed onto the bed.

“Stay like that.” Dean ordered, running his hands over Sams thighs.

“Ok, Dean.”

The small snick of the lube bottle opening was Sams only warning before Deans fingers were against him, one slipping in. Dean seemed to be in no mood for playing around, but wouldn’t risk Sam getting hurt, no matter how much his other instincts were telling him to just fuck him. Steadily he got Sam ready, before pulling his fingers out and slicking up his cock. Both of them let out deep moans as Dean slid in, pressing until he was fully bottomed out.

“This is mine, Sammy.” Dean said, starting to move his hips, fucking into Sam at steady pace.

“Dean.”

“Say it, say you’re all mine.” He growled, the sound of skin hitting skin growing louder.

“Yours,” Sam gasped. “All yours.”

“Good, never sharing you again.”

It took Dean a few moments to realize that he wasn’t gliding in and out of Sam as easy as he was before. Looking down, he tilted his head a little, seeing the base of his cock puffing out, pulling at Sams rim. As he continued to thrust, it started growing bigger, a light bulb flashing in his brain.

“Looks like there’s more to me turning into a dog than just my behavior, I know you can feel it Sammy, feel my knot.”

“Dean, fuck.” Sam whimpered, trying to pull away, the knot and Deans hands keeping him in place.

“Uhuh, gonna knot you, fill you fuller than you think is possible. Keep you as mine.”

Sam moaned, coming as Deans knot continued to stretch him, filling him to a near painful feeling. Just when it was going to be too much, he could feel Dean coming, filling him, marking him inside.

Moving them slowly, Dean laid them down, wrapping himself around Sam, kissing his shoulder softly, before resting his head against it.

“I want you to be all mine, Sammy.” He said softly, rubbing his hand up and onto Sams shoulder.

“Is it really what you want, not just the dog possessiveness taking over?”

“Yes, I want you, all of you, no one else.”

“I can do that,” Sam smiled, looking over his shoulder. “Just me and you.”

“Just me and you.”


End file.
